Something To Protect
by KekkoRun
Summary: Talk about a cliché meeting. Killua meets a girl named Lillin when the rings get stuck together. She, being the former pupil of Ging, joins him and Gon on their adventure. At first, Killua thinks of her as a little sister, but later, maybe something a little more? And then there's Kurapika and Gon he has to deal with. {KilluaXOcXGon} {KurapikaXOc}


**Something To Protect**

**Chapter 1**

**Killua X Lillin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot, my OC's, and a couple of places and objects. Thank you!**

* * *

**Killua's P.O.V**

Today is different. Why you ask? Well, to be honest, I want something. Surprisingly enough, it isn't chocolate.

I can't exactly put a finger on what I want. I know it's sweet, and I know it can't be bought or traded. If I were Gon, my brain would probably be frying right now. I've been thinking really hard for about a few hours now. What do I desire so badly that I feel like I'm going to die without it? It doesn't feel materialistic, but I know it can be stolen. I think that fighting alongside Kurapika and Gon against the Phantom Troupe has got my thinking like them. The Troupe, I mean. Every time we fight a member, or overhear their plans before going in for the kill, we hear them say that they take what they want, not buy it like a regular person. Now I'm starting to think that I won't ask for my desired object, I'm going to steal it.

Good thinking Killua. You're awesome.

I roll off my bed and fall on the floor. Groaning, I get up and grab my skateboard, going downstairs to put on my shoes. Now that I've settled things with my Dad, he's let me go wherever the heck I want and do whatever I want. I decided that I was going to quit my job as an assassin and roam the world with Gon. Of course, my mom went into hysterics, but like I cared about what she thought. Gon was happy to hear my decision so he let me crash at his place on Whale Island while he was there. We made a pact that we would always split the cost of everything we bought for the both of us, so that makes things easier for the both of us on the road. That's why we're able to afford this temporary house. Score for team Killua.

"Going out, Killua?" Gon asks, looking up from the huge book he's reading.

"Yup." I reply.

"Want me to come with you?" He says.

"You know you have to keep your brain fry- I mean, you have to keep researching. We'll go out together once you're done with that chapter. Good?" I suggest.

He nods. "Yup."

"Kay then. I'll be leaving. Don't touch my secret-"

I slap my hand over my mouth and wave quickly before rushing out of the house. Even if the both of us are the closest that close best friends in the world, no-one was allowed to know about my secret stash of infinite chocolate. I hop onto my skateboard and glide away from our home. I just hope Gon doesn't stick his nose in the floorboards... An, no time to think about Gon. Time for fun! Maybe... Now where the heck am I going? I don't know exactly where, so I just go according to my instincts. My 'instincts' take me to the park, which is surprisingly crowded considering it's a Monday. I walk onto the path that leads all the way around the park, and I soon lose myself in my thoughts.

Chocorobo... Chocorobo... Speaking of Chocorobo, I want Chocorobo... Nya, I can't think without any chocolate in my system! Must go back!

I snap out of my trance as something tugs on my hand. I look behind me and see a shorter girl trying to get her ring disconnected from mine. I stare at her as she struggles to pull something that requires no strength at all. How can someone be so weak? I almost let a grin creep onto my face, but quickly stop myself from showing my amusement any further.

"Crap... I really should have listened to Ging..." The girl murmurs.

The name echoes in my head. Ging... Ging... Gon! Gon's dad! This girl probably has some leads as to Gon's dad's whereabouts! I take a few seconds to look over her to see what kind of person I'm dealing with. Long black hair, big blue innocent eyes that remind me of Gon's, and a frail and thin build with pale skin to accompany it. She's kind of... Cute... Especially with those cute glasses adorning her face. I chuckle a little bit and she looks up.

"You could at least try to help...!" She whispers.

Why is she whispering? I shrug and take her hand, pulling off my ring from hers. She pouts at the way I did it with ease. "So... Girl... Do you know a guy named Ging?" I ask. I can almost hear Illumi saying 'Straight to the point, as always.'

"Ging Freecss?" The girl pushes up her glasses. "Of course. He is my Master. Well, was."

"Do you know where he is?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. Currently, his whereabouts are unknown. I have vague ideas, but nothing concrete. Why do you ask?"

"My friend is also looking for him. His son, Gon Freecss. Do you know him?"

"Personally, no. I've heard about him from Ging. I've always wanted to meet him to see if he was like Ging as a child."

I nod. "Then you're going to come with me then." The girl doesn't put up much of a fight, even with all her useless struggling and little kicks. It kind of tickles. I snort as I think of her like Kalluto. This girl kind of reminds me of him (sort of, kind of), except her eyes aren't pink and her hair isn't short, and she doesn't wear a kimono. I bet her name doesn't even have two 'L's in it, and with that, all my money that she has zero connections to the Zoldyck family. "Say... You have a name right?" Might as well find out what it is. Could be useful someday.

"Of course." The girl replies.

"Give it to me."

The girl stops. "I don't have to tell you anything about me." She points out. "So quit pry-"

I turn to look at her with a murderous look on my face. "What'd you say?" I ask, scowling. "I can get into anyone's business whenever the heck I want. If you got a problem, I'm going to kill you."

"A-Ah! M-M-My name is Lillin Blacksworth! Please d-don't hurt me!" She whimpers as she runs over to me. I smile. She's so fun to tease... I'm going to have a lot of fun. "M-May I know your name?"

"Killua Zoldyck. Don't wear it out." I reply before continuing to walk.

Blacksworth... Blacksworth... Where have I heard Blacksworth before? It's so familiar it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to put my finger on it! Ah, I knew I should've taken my chocolate today!

"What's wrong?"

"Ehhhh... Nothing. Hurry up."

Lillin shrugs but obediently follows me back to the house Gon and I rent, like a little baby duck following her mother. We talk a little bit, nothing important but nothing boring. I find out a lot of things about this girl, but nothing I can use to my advantage if I want to blackmail her. Either she knows how to answer questions the right way, or she does it on instinct.

"Ne, Killua." Lillin says suddenly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you like Chocorobo?"

I almost drool at the word. "I'm obsessed with everything that concerns chocolate." I reply. "Why?"

"Oh. Because someone delivered this super-big box of Chocorobo and I don't really like chocolate so I was wondering if you wanted it." She says.

"Yes I want it..." Crap... I think I'm drooling...

"Then how about a deal?" Lillin asks, looking at me with her big innocent eyes fixated on me.

"What kind of a deal?" I inquire.

"I'll give you that huge box of Chocorobo... If you help me find Gon Freecss and Ging Freecss. It's a big offer and you can't pass it up."

I smile. "Throw in a couple of different types of chocolate and the deal is on, Lill!"

"Lill?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm too lazy to say Lillin, so deal with it sister." She rolls her eyes and follows me back to our house. On the way there, we pass by a crowd of people surrounding an arena. I wouldn't have given it another look if I didn't recognize the black spiky hair that only Gon could have. I call his name and he turns around, and smiles while waving wildly. I push the girl over to him, ignoring her quiet complaints. "Hey Gon." I say. "Why aren't you studying?"

"I finished the book but found no leads whatsoever. It seems like Ging really doesn't want to see me..." He replies, laughing nervously. I raise my arm and hit him hard on the back of his head. "W-What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It seemed appropriate right now." I say nonchalantly.

Gon shakes his head and points at Lillin. "Who is she?" He asks.

"Gon, meet Lillin. Lillin, meet Gon Freecss."

"You resemble your father very much, Mister Gon." Lillin says politely, bowing.

"You know my dad?" Gon asks excitedly.

"He helped me train for the Hunter Exam. I want to find him because he never allowed me to thank him properly. I suppose you are looking for him as well?"

"Yup!"

Ugh, I should have never helped her find Gon... I think. Wait, why did I just think that? My decision benefits Gon, right? So why am I so doubtful? And why is my chest feeling so constricted right now? It feels like I can't breathe... I look over to the two, who are laughing and smiling at each-other. And extremely close to each-other... Heh, am I jealous? No way. Killua the Great is never jealous. Especially on my best friend, or some random girl I just met.

"Oi! It's that girl that knocked you out the other day!"

The three of us stop what we're doing and turn to the stage. A rather buff looking man is pointing at Lillin with an angry scowl on his face. The crowd gasps, as of they recognize her. Lillin excuses herself from us and walks up to the arena, hopping on it. She walks towards the man, staring at him intently. The man nods, and her attention averts to another man. Don't tell me she is intending to-

"You wanna rumble?" Lillin asks.

"Let's go!" The man yells.

Fight... I slap my forehead. Was this really the girl that keeps whispering everything she says? I look at her and notice something is missing. Her glasses are gone, being held by a bystander close to the arena. Something else is amiss but I can't quite see what it is. The buff man quickly goes over the rules before throwing his hand down, signaling the start of the fight. The other man lunges at Lillin.

"I'm not gonna hold back just cuz you're a chick, got it?" He says angrily.

The next moment bewilders me. One second, Lillin is in front of him, but the next, she's behind him. She kicks him in the spine, sending him flying outside of the arena and into a lamp post. A sickening crack echoes through the silence and I wince. That's gonna leave a major bruise... The crowd erupts in cheers as the man on the stage raises her hand, declaring her the winner of the fight. She jumped down, taking her glasses from the bystander before putting them back on and walking over to us.

"Wow, you're a good fighter..." Gon says, awe evident in his voice.

"Your Father trained me well, of course." She whispers.

Meh, back to whispering again. The three of us slip past the people cheering on the next fight and continue our way to the house. Lillin stays quiet as Gon and I talk about the book he had deciphered. Apparently, it was written by Ging, but it was just him stalling him by telling him about his adventures. In the end, all it said was that Ging wasn't ready to meet with Gon yet. It's a shame but you can't have everything.

"Ne, Lillin-san?" Gon says, switching over to her.

"Please, call me Lillin."

"Okay, Lillin, you said you took the Hunter Exam, right?" He points out.

"That's what I said." She replies.

"Did you pass?"

Ah, very interesting question. Good job, Gon.

"Yes. I became a Whitelist Hunter. Please don't ask me what that is. It's classified information that only a handful of people can know."

"Okay, then. I respect your privacy." Gon states, smiling innocently.

Lillin flashes him a soft smile. I scowl and look away. Why the hell do I keep getting pissed off? It's pissing me off! We reach our destination and we go inside the cozy place. Gon excuses himself to go make some tea for us, so I sit down on the couch, Lillin following my example.

"Hey, Killua, may I ask you and Gon a favor?" She says.

"Of course. Anything." I reply. Somehow, I feel relieved when I say that.

"If you ever find Ging, tell him I said thank you. I'd really appreciate it."

I was about to accept when an idea hit me. "No way. You won't get any satisfaction if we do it for you." I say. Her face falls. Gon comes in and sets the cups down.

"Killua's right. You should come with us. It'll be fun. The two- I mean, the three of us going on wild adventures and having more fun than ever!" He exclaims.

The two? He better have not meant him and her, because hello, it was just the two of us before she came.

Lillin frowns. "But I can't..."

"And why not?" We ask simultaneously.

"Because... I have a health condition and I don't want to be a burden..." Lillin replies.

"No way! You'll never be a burden so don't you ever say that to us!" I exclaim.

"We just met, and you don't know me that well so-"

"If you want to think of yourself as a burden, you can." I say. "But just know, you're a burden we are willing to carry."

"Yeah. If you fall, we'll be there to pick you up again." Gon adds.

"Really?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Then... I guess I'll go with you two."

"Yay!" Both Gon and I cheer.

Lillin smiles again. I feel really happy now that she's smiling at us. But I can tell she's smiling more at me then at Gon, most likely because of what I said. It is true, though. I don't know why, but even though I just met her, I want to protect her. Like a little sister. Yeah... That's what I wanted! I wanted something to protect! But wait, I protect Gon, and likewise... Okay... So I wanted a little sister to love and protect! Yup, that's what I wanted! Now that I have one, I feel very relieved.

* * *

**Okay! Finally done! Ah, I'm so happy I was able to complete the first chapter of my first story ever... Anyways, what'd you guys think of it? Bad, good, way too short? Please review/follow/favorite! It'd make me happy!**


End file.
